


Forget, forgot, forgotten

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parenting, Chapter two, Hurt all Around, Lucky there is Derek, M/M, Somethings you can't really forgive and forget, Stiles has Derek that is a happy ending though, Stiles is hurt, There is no happy ending to this, egoism, no one cares, or forgotten, or something, some people trying to do better, stiles is left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: What happened? How come neither Noah, Melissa nor Scott knows that, if and who Stiles is married to?Or how easy it is to push the thought of someone aside until you forget about them. Something like that?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wanted to come out.

The wedding invitation arrived the same day they held their weekly family dinner. Melissa gave it half a glance while making stir fry. 

“Oh, what a nice surprise” she turned to Scott and Noah, “Stiles is getting married in August and he sent us an invitation”

“Oh, okay” Scott shrugged, “I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend, did you?” He looked at Stiles' father who shook his head. 

“No, he never mentioned anyone in New York, except his the guy he shares the apartment with and some friends. But you know Stiles. It’s probably a whirlwind romance or something like that” the Sheriff said. Melissa and Scott shrugged and agreed. 

“There is a post-it from Stiles, he says the tickets are in your invitation Noah, and to contact Derek if there are questions” Melissa told them Who’s Derek?” She asked.

“That’s the flatmate,” Scott told her.

Melissa put the invitation on the side table before getting dinner ready. 

*

The Sheriff went home in the morning to change his clothes, and found an envelope like the one Melissa had. It looked heavier, probably the plane tickets and the itinerary. He put the envelope on a shelf and went upstairs.

\-------

The Sheriff was a little miffed. He was supposed to go home for a nice family dinner and meet Scott’s new girlfriend. It was two days before Halloween and he really wanted the break before the madness of Halloween. But instead he had to go on a call, a home intrusion. All the others were held up with different assignments, and Williams was running late. The only reason he went was because it was his old house. As he reached the place he parked the cruiser. It had been a couple of months since he sold the place, and weirdly enough it wasn’t nostalgic to be back. As he approached the door, he scanned the place and everything seemed calm. He waved at his former next door neighbour and knocked at the door. 

The last face he expected opened it.

“Well, hello there dad” Stiles said with a condescending tone. “So, I was coming here for a surprise visit with my dad, guess what? The surprise was on me. You’ve sold the house and moved out.” 

The Sheriff looked at his son. He hadn’t forgotten to tell Stiles that he was moving in with Melissa. They spoke regularly, well, -ish? Once a week? Every second week? Well they spoke, he was sure. Stiles looked at him like he’d never seen him before though. 

“I’ve booked a hotel for us, and we’re going to leave tomorrow. Nice seeing you” Stiles said and shut the door in the still dumbstruck Sheriff’s face.

Mrs Hollis, who was one of the new owners of the house, silently opened the door some moments after. 

“We’re okay, it was a false alarm” she told him before she silently shut the door.

Noah left like he was in some kind of trance, he reported to the station before he went home. 

Melissa, Scott and the young woman that was Scott’s new girlfriend waited for him in the kitchen. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” he said. Still not sure what had happened. 

“You look upset dear” Melissa sounded worried. He shrugged. He didn’t really know what to say. And he didn’t really want to talk about it in front of the girlfriend, who he didn’t even know the name of yet. He smiled and introduced himself. Her name seemed to be Alice, and she was volunteering at the same dog shelter as Scott. She seemed nice enough.

Melissa served dinner and managed to keep up a quiet small talk with the girl and her son. She sent him worried looks, and when it was time for dessert she brought him to the kitchen to help her. 

“What’s wrong dear?” she asked. 

“It was really weird. I went on a call about a home intrusion, at my old place and I was surprised when Stiles opened the door instead of Mr or Mrs Hollis. He was upset and frankly he seemed angry. He said he came to surprise me, and that it was him that was surprised.” the Sheriff looked annoyed. “It was as if I hadn’t told him. Like I don’t talk to him every week.” 

“I don’t know” Melissa said. “Do you talk to him every week? Usually you tell me about what he said and what happens in his life, but I can’t really remember when you told me anything about him last” . The Sheriff looked at her baffled. 

“Of course I talk to him every week,” he said and reached for his phone. “Stiles wouldn’t let me live if I missed a week”. He pulled up his logg and searched for his last call with Stiles. Well so it wasn’t every week. Or every second week. In fact he couldn’t find the last time he spoke to Stiles in the log. He went to Stiles contact info instead, and checked there. 

“Melissa? It says here that the last time I spoke to Stiles was in June, and before that in April? That can’t be true? Can it? It’s October?” He asked her, sounding desperate. 

“He didn’t visit this summer” Melissa added before she called for Scott. 

“Scott, when did you last speak to Stiles?” Melissa asked the question, but Noah waited for the answer. 

“Well, last time I saw him was -” Scott started.

“Not when you saw him” Noah interrupted, “when you spoke to him” he cleared. 

“As I said” Scott started again. “Last time I saw him was Christmas I think. I was supposed to go there for a weekend in February, but something came up” he told them.

“So,” Melissa concluded. “Last time any of us spoke to him was in June, Scott has had no contact and no one told Stiles that his childhood home is sold”. They looked at eachother. Something seemed to bother her, and she continued “Noah, what did you do with Stiles stuff in the attic?” 

At that moment Alice made her appearance in the kitchen. 

“Oh, you know Stiles too?” she asked with a smile. “I went to their wedding in New York in August. It was beautiful. The only sad thing was that Stiles' family didn’t bother to show up. As I heard it they didn’t even RSVP so that they could prepare the table setting, the plans for the ceremony, or even cancel their tickets, hotel room or anything, Stiles was so sure they’d show up anyway.” she stated. 

“All their friends tried to make up for it, it turned out fantastic, in the end. Lydia stepped in and gave him away, and some guy named Isaak stepped in as best man. I spoke to Stiles yesterday. He’s coming to town and he wanted to reach out to his family to see if it was something he could do”. She ended with a soft smile. Not realising the effect of her words. how she’d ripped them all a new one, without knowing. 

“I will take Alice home, and come back” Scott spoke slowly and smiled stiffly. 

*

Noah and Melissa were left in the kitchen. Looking at each other. 

“So, there is no way we can make up for this” Melissa told Noah who nodded. “You call the hotels from A-L and I call M-Z. Let’s just hope that he didn’t change his name, or registered under her name” she continued. 

In the end they were lucky. The clerk at one of the hotels recognised Melissa’s voice and had been the one to check in Stiles. By the time they found out Scott was back. The only game-plan they had was to be as honest as possible, since Stiles hated dishonesty. 

They drove to the hotel in silence, and walked up to the desk. Melissa asked the clerk, who she knew as he sometimes volunteered at the hospital, to call and ask if Stiles would be so kind to come down and meet them. Stiles told him he'd be about ten minutes if they cared to wait. 

The clerk offered them the empty conference room, and brought in coffee while they waited. None of them looked at each other. 

When Stiles finally showed up, it was in the company of a man. They all recognised him as Stiles' flat mate. The man Stiles shared apartments with. They looked at each other.

“So,” The Sheriff spoke. “We came here because we realised we’ve been…” he petered off.

“Behaving less than…” Melissa started, but she couldn’t finish either. There was a short silence.

“Look, we have no excuses. And we’re all sorry. We didn’t want to forget about you, or leave you behind. We’re not bad people. We just let go” The Sheriff said.

“Why are you here?” it was Derek who asked. Stiles just sat there. He looked so little, and so sad. 

“Look,” Melissa said “We are never going to be able to make up for what we’ve done, but we want to try. We are here to ask for another chance” 

“We want to be the family you deserve, son,” Noah said. “We want to meet your wife, her family, and your future kids. We want to be part of your life”. At that Stiles stood and left the room. Derek looked at them. He looked disappointed. 

“Do you know who I am?” he asked, looking at them. 

“You’re Derek, you and Stiles share a flat in New York” Scott shrugged, “Why did he leave like that?” he asked. Derek shook his head.

“I can honestly say that I don’t really know why he came in the first place,” Derek stated. “There is something very wrong with all of you,” he told them. “I don’t even know where to start.” They all looked somewhat offended. 

“You know what? I’m going to set things straight, and then you are going to leave, and tomorrow, Stiles is going to leave. How and if you want to make this up to him after that, is up to you” Derek decided to be blunt.

“I have heard him tell you this, over, and over again, both on the phone, and when you or we visited. 

Stiles and I met that first day he came to New York, it was love at first sight. He had the flat next door. We moved in together within the month, because we spent all our time together anyway. He told you time and time again.   
During all this time he was away you’ve spoken to him less and less. Around last Christmas it was only Stiles who called and by April his finals made him just not call anyone. 

We always planned to get married when he was done with uni, which I also heard him tell you time and time again. We invited you to our wedding, to which you didn’t even bother to RSVP. You made him cry on his wedding day. And those were not happy tears.

You seemed obtrusively oblivious to our relationship, none of you even cared to remember my name the first few years, you dismissed me as ‘your flat mate’ or ‘your friend’ which really hurt him. He always called me his boyfriend, or fiance when you spoke. 

To reach out, and come here was really difficult for him. To find that you’ve not only moved in together, sold his childhood home, but also got rid of the things he kept in the attic, he thought that that was the last straw. But he came down here anyway. Because he’s always ready to give the people he loves a second, third and fourth chance.

And I can tell you now. This pitiful excuse for an apology, it broke him” Derek’s voice had gotten louder and louder, but the last sentence was whispered as he stood up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Noah and Melissa handle this? How does Stiles? Scott? What does Alice think?   
> Where are Stiles stuff from the attic? Are they dumped in the trash?
> 
> All these, and some other questions are answered here...
> 
> Probably there are some new ones though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I left some questions open. And my brains wouldn't shut off. I don't know if I like this as much as I like the first chapter. Maybe I should have left it at that. But now it's too late. Here it is.
> 
> I'll update the tags.

Stiles sighed. They had been home for a couple of weeks now. His father and Melissa had bitten the bullet two days after the disastrous surprise visit in his hometown. He and Derek had spent the night in the hotel, wrapped up in each other’s arms watching mind numbing movies on the flat screen. 

Derek had changed their fights and they’d made it home subdued, but thankful that they had each other. They’d stayed inside and ordered take out the rest of the weekend. the day after Halloween Noah had called, and left a voicemail. He’d told them that Melissa had, had the foresight and smarts to take care of Stiles stuff. It was stored in their basement. He also told them that he and Melissa had spoken about how they both had let Stiles down and that they, when Stiles was ready in any way he wished, would like to take up their relationship in anyway Stiles was comfortable with. 

It had taken Stiles a little more than a week to respond. He was now in contact with both his father and Melissa. Slowly and carefully they tried to establish boundaries and build their relationship. 

Scott on the other hand. Alice had not realised the connection between Scott, and Stiles and Derek. She knew Derek, and in extension she had got to know Stiles through Derek’s sister. They had known each other since they were both in diapers, and Alice was part of the family as far as Derek was concerned. 

Alice had dated Scott for two months at Halloween. She’d gone on another couple of dates until she’d Zoom’ed with Cora and realised whom she’d told about Stiles and Derek’s wedding, and why they had reacted like they did. She took a couple of days break from Scott, and then decided to break it off completely, since in the days after Halloween, and during the dates with him, he’d not shown remorse or asked anything about his friend even though he knew she knew him. He’d not spoken of Stiles at all. 

Melissa on the other hand had called her during her ‘thinking break’ of which she knew nothing. She’d asked to meet up with Alice, she was open about wanting to talk about Stiles and Derek, and Alice agreed and they met up at a café. Melissa had told her how they’d let Stiles down, and she hadn’t tried to lie or make it sound better than it was. Her honesty was partly why Alice decided to break up with Scott. After their heart to heart, where Alice had told Melissa snippets of what she knew about Stiles and Derek, she had called Cora and told her about it.

Cora had called Derek and told him. 

Scott had not taken the breakup well. He had been angry and behaved erratically which made Alice more sure that she’d done the right thing. Especially when he started a fight at the dog shelter, upsetting both the dogs, Alice and the owner of the place, who promptly told him that he wasn’t welcome back. . 

In some warped twisted way, Scott blamed Stiles for all this. He tried to get his mother and Noah on his side, but they were adamant that it wasn’t Stiles fault. By this time Stiles had responded to Noah’s voicemail, and they were adamant that they wanted to repair their relationship with him, and try to get to know him and Derek as a couple. Scott refused. He sulked and stopped showing up to family dinners. 

Melissa and Noah had sat down to talk about what to do. Together they decided that Scott was the one who’d drawn back, and he knew they were there for him when he decided he wanted to come back into their lives again. Stiles on the other hand. He’d moved away, yes, for school. But he’d tried, he’d come home, he’d arranged for them to fly out to New York and he’d done everything to keep in contact, still he’d been the one left behind. Forgotten by those who should have had his back. They hadn’t even been interested enough to realise his relationship with Derek. They both regretted their behaviour and felt ashamed for it. 

When Stiles had called Noah that first time after the voicemail, he’d been careful and casual. He’d asked about his work and other superficial things. He’d given him five minutes, and Noah heard Derek breathing close. It sounded like Stiles was sitting in Derek’s knee. Noah was really thankful for Derek in that moment. He didn’t know how Stiles would have coped if this had happened without Derek there to support him. 

The following weeks Noah and Melissa rebuilt their own relationship, this was their first real trial. They hoped they would come out stronger. 

*

Stiles world had crumbled when his father had stopped replying to his messages, and stopped calling him. When he hadn’t even RSVPd to his wedding, and not shown up. It had crashed, it was like his worst nightmare came true. Derek and his friends had spent hours upon hours to try partly to compensate for their absence, partly just being there for him so that he wouldn’t drown in his misery.

They had succeeded and Stiles and Derek had decided to go to Beacon Hills to speak with Noah and the McCalls. It had been the last nail in the coffin. 

But somehow it had worked out fine when it came to his father and Melissa. They had worked hard to reestablish a relationship. And now Christmas was closing in. Stiles and Derek had been the ones visiting Beacon Hills uptil now. 

This time Derek had arranged for Noah and Melissa to come visit them. He’d also sent a ticket to Scott. He booked them a hotel suite. If Scott came, he would have his own room in the suite, if not. More room for Melissa and Noah.

He’d also booked a private room in the restaurant, for all of them to use on Christmas Eve. There was a special menu for them, with Christmas specials, both food and drinks. Derek had made sure that Stiles knew that he had an out, and could leave at any moment, with Derek supporting him. 

Cora picked Noah and Melissa up at the airport. Alice had sent her a picture of Melissa so she knew who to look out for. Alice also told Cora that she’d had to take out a restraining order on Scott, but not to tell Melissa, whom she liked and still spoke to occasionally. To say Cora was being nice to them was to exaggerate, but she was civil. And she picked them up, and drove them to the hotel. 

Stiles had paid for a complimentary bottle of champagne and strawberries. And when they told him that Scott wouldn’t come he arranged for his father and Melissa to upgrade the suite. His Christmas gift was the Wedding suite. Derek’s was the first class plane tickets. 

It was the first time they’d meet after Halloween, and Stiles was kind of nervous when they arrived at the hotel restaurant. Well not kind of, he was really nervous. He held on to Derek’s hand as if it was a life line. Derek bought him a drink in the bar, and they were shown to their dinner room where Noah and Melissa were waiting for them. Both of them looked as nervous as Stiles did. 

Different from last time, they both greeted Derek as Stiles' significant other, and they both showed interest in both Stiles and his husband. It was a tentative peace. But it was peace.  
Derek was proud of Stiles and when they before the desserts they both got a Christmas gift each, he couldn’t do anything but smile. Derek was curious when he opened the package,and happy to see a pair of home knitted gloves, and a beanie. He looked at Stiles who got a matching set. Melissa smiled proudly when they thanked her. The Sheriff sniggered and told them he’d paid for the yarn. 

As family dinners went, this wasn’t really one of the best ones. But as a first step, of many more, Stiles and Derek both counted it as a success. Derek, with the approval of his husband, invited Noah and Melissa to the Hale family Christmas before they left.


End file.
